fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Avenir, England
Avenir is the second largest city in England and the entire United Kingdom. Situated on the brink of the River Severn, the city has been a major destination and settlement for almost 8 centuries, its history dating back to the 13th century. It is a growing, metropolitan borough; the district has been an area of heavy immigration since the early 20th century and is renowned for its historical buildings—it largely retains its English heritage, with thousands of Victorian and Edwardian streets. Avenir is a major economic centre of England, as well as the largest non-capital city in Western Europe. By broader means, it is among one of the largest cities in the world, with a population of 8,706,318 (2083 census). Aside from being a large historical entity, it is a major tourist destination, as it houses many public areas, such as large squares and huge shopping malls. The city has an evident strength in commerce, with a schedule of trade along the River Severn being in place since the mid 17th century. During World War II, Avenir was bombed heavily by the German Luftwaffe between spring of 1941 towards the winter of 1943. The bombings that severely damaged the city's infrastructure, coupled with an intentional policy of demolition and new building by planners, Avenir's historical sites had been flattened between 1941 and 1998. However, rules of pre-modernist building construction had been reinstated in 2032 and, thanks to the accumulated funds from Britain's gold storage, which was sold in 2028, Avenir had been regenerated on a gargantuan scale. The city centre was the area particularly targeted; in the wake of the damage done between the 40's and 90's, most buildings had been rebuilt into brutalist-themed structures, which is a controversially acclaimed building style. The original Avenir museum (built in 1967 and demolished and rebuilt in 2038) was a perfect example, with a curved concrete facade dominating the Avenir skyline. Avenir is the only British city to attain this kind of architectural policies, which earns it the nickname of the 'Sandbox city'. Avenir contains eight listed World Heritage sites: the former Avenir furniture factory (now public grounds, decommissioned in 2001); the Nettleford Square; the Avenir Secondary Grammar School grounds; the medieval Avenir cathedral; the site comprising of the Avenir Redbrick University and student apartments; the Riverside 5 Star Hotel; the Wood Green Hall; and finally the Great Avenir Theatre (a Jacobean building, one of the scarce few in all of Avenir). Other notable landmarks include the Greenhill Train Station, the Avenir Town Hall and clock tower, St. Dunstan's Church and the Central Fire and Police Stations. The name 'Avenir' is derived from the French language, with Avenir being the French translation for 'future' (it was named this because, along with Birmingham, it would be a grand city developed from the Industrial Revolution's funds). When the first few buildings in Avenir were built, Avenir was a small stop between London and Worcester and was known as 'Blossom Hill', named after its excess of cherry blossom trees. It began to develop after the Industrial Revolution, where a stop between London and Worcester became prominent, and so, Avenir was born. History The first building in the Avenir area was the Blossom Hill Inn, a small stop for people to rest at along the journey between Worcester and London. After travelling between the two locations became more important, more buildings were built, to the point where Blossom Hill became the size of a town. In the Georgian era, Blossom Hill expanded rapidly, and, by the year that spelled the end of King George's reign, Blossom Hill was named 'Avenir'. The medieval site (including the inn, etc.) became known as the suburb of Blossom Hill in the early years of the Victorian era. During the Victorian era, Avenir was built into a proper city-like size with iconic redbrick. Architects had huge ambitions about Avenir, putting all of their design techniques to practice. The government, however, imposed strict policies that kept the height or budget of buildings lower than needed. The most ambitious building constructed in the Victorian era was the Avenir Redbrick University, an 85-acre project at its construction. However, in the 3 years before the beginning of World War II, the University was expanded to 160 acres, making it the largest university in Britain at the time. After the Edwardian era, Avenir stopped expanding, due to the then-lack of money. Many architects had to start work on cheaper buildings, leaving Avenir in the corner - very few buildings were erected between the end of World War I and the beginning of World War II in Avenir because of this. However, the suburb of Ambrose Green (later merged with Ambrose Hill) was built up during this time. Buildings were not constructed mostly because it would possibly contradict the Avenir building policy - architects tended to work on less consistent structures at that time. Many factories were built in Avenir during the Victorian era, making it a large target during World War I and II. Avenir became less rural and shifted towards industry, but still retained its iconic greenery in the form of trees and plants filling many streets. July 12, 1943, was the date of the Avenir Blitz which caused 600 million pounds worth of damage. The city centre had been partly reduced to debris, most of Avenir's central industrial suburbs (namely Fishmarket, part of Redenham, Bell Heath, etc.) had been mostly destroyed, with German forces also targeting significant historical sites of little importance to them. Lots of the original Blossom Hill was destroyed, the Inn being one of those lost gems. Fast forward to post WWII, and Avenir was left in remnants; it was a mess, and, according to interviews with witnesses, Avenir was described as an 'upturned bookcase'. Although its suburban streets had been left preserved, its centre - which held Avenir's gold storage, as well as many other large economic sources - was a mess, as in WWII many buildings had been lost and many preserved, making one building seem deserted in the sight of debris. In 1959 the city centre had been scheduled for almost complete, unadulterated demolition; these plans were executed in 1966. The centre was then redeveloped into many new office blocks, and most of its surviving quaint specialist shops were forgotten and overshadowed by the huge, utopian towers. In the 1960's and 70's decade, the Avenir city centre was regenerated, with contemporary high-rise buildings replacing imposing Victorian ones. The Avenir Shopping Institute on the corner of South St. (which was left closed for the next two decades) was moved to the site of the former Avenir Inn, and also marked the demolition of several other Medieval properties. By 1974, the heart of Avenir's regeneration project was completed. Only a decade later, in 1984, most of the completed new city centre was already marked for demolition. In 1999, the new Avenir shopping institute was demolished. This was the only fulfilled idea of the 1984 demolition project. Avenir had retained the alien landscape for almost 60 years until, in 2032, the entire contemporary city centre came tumbling down. This was a huge turning point; thousands of architects gathered together to think of how to design Avenir's new 'new' city centre until the plans of Thomas L. Thames were chosen: make it Gothic. These three words marked the entire reconstruction of the Avenir core and beyond. The only spared buildings built between 1960 and 1974 are currently listed buildings, renovated and structurally reassembled. The funds from the gold storage selling had been gathered and used to redevelop the city centre. After 46 years - in 2076, a century after the original contemporary city centre was built - the city centre was promptly conceded complete. The opening was the largest event in British history, with a record-breaking 6 million visitors. Now Avenir is a city memorable for its elaborate workmanship and natural beauty. War times and mid 20th century Avenir was England's 2nd most bombed city, behind London, as it was home to many factories that contributed to the British effort in World War II. The bombing was named 'The Avenir Blaze'. During this time, most of the Avenir city centre was crushed, and many significant historical sites were flattened. Before World War II, Avenir received little to no immigration whatsoever. In the years that followed, however, Avenir received waves of immigrants from Commonwealth nations. During the 1950's - 1980's, many suburbs in Northern Avenir and in the city centre were extensively redeveloped following significant destruction in World War II. The formerly Edwardian town of Portman saw many tower block developments, built on what would have been a bomb factory. South Avenir received fewer development plans during this time, due to the amount of preservation orders marked in the area. However, landmarks such as the Elksley Library saw demolition as a result of poor preservation and little effort to repair. Many city centre sites were rebuilt, such as the Central Avenir Train Station, or the Heath Row Shopping Estate. These Victorian sites saw demolition as they were hard to maintain and were redundant, due to the growing population of Avenir. Many of Avenir's medieval sites were also sacrificed for new shopping malls. Between the 2030's and 2070's, Avenir saw a major regeneration scheme, coupled with strict government rules, which transformed many parts of the city. Some landmarks included the Ambrose Hill shopping centre and Elksley tower estate. Map North Avenir (Mostly Victorian and Edwardian) Above the city centre, Blossom Hill, and Fishmarket: *Abelard's Fort: very green, lots of well-preserved Edwardian terraced houses *Salisbury's Vicarage: a large grassland with many parks and some Victorian terraced streets *Arendsby (formerly the city centre): lots of well preserved Grade II listed specialist shops, serves as a High Street for many of its neighbouring suburbs, this is why it broke from the city centre *Berkeley: lots of large detached Edwardian houses and a few townhouses up north. Has its own High Street and designated shopping area. Quite possibly the most affluent Avenirian constituency, Berkeley has consistently been named the most beautiful English suburb in the entire country, ahead of Moseley in Birmingham as well as Cogworth and Ambrose Hill in Avenir itself *Potter Wood: very green, holds Avenir's oldest building, built in 946 - it has lots of parks and camps and has restrictions on where buildings can be constructed *Verdant Heathland: formerly the site of many tower blocks, this area was redeveloped into a mock-Edwardian suburb of many terraced houses. It is no longer a paragon of crime and has had a decrease in felonies since its redevelopment in 2036 *Redwood: the site of many well-preserved 1930's buildings, has its own High St. - formerly had many tower blocks and townhouses to the west and north, all of which have been replaced with mock-Edwardian semi-detached houses *Grim Hill: very steep, lots of parks - very few buildings, but has its own High St. and road scheme. Many expensive modern apartments now line the streets *Cogworth: a very historical Avenirian suburb. Lots of semi-detached and detached Victorian/ Edwardian houses are situated here and is one of the largest suburbs in Avenir *Bevel Green: very green, hence its name, given to it in 1932. Most of its buildings are Art Deco-inspired apartments, designed by New York designers *Holton (split 1966): formerly the largest constituency in all of Avenir, it was split in 1966 because there were plans to expand it even more **New Holton: lots of modern apartments surrounded by Edwardian-inspired detached houses. Formerly comprised of modern townhouses and tower blocks, it was redeveloped in the 2010s and again in the 2030s **Old Holton: lots of slums and back-to-back houses which now stand as a testament to the rough conditions of this area of Avenir. Most of it is now tourism-fuelled (as a result of its perfect manifestation of the past, making it interesting to tour) and there are few shops and houses now in the area. During the 1970's, this area became council-owned along with New Holton, where many poorer citizens were housed *Unity Lake: a large lake surrounds the suburb, meaning that bridges are relatively ubiquitous. Lots of 1930/ 1920's semi-detached houses *Imperial Hill: the home of over 10 motte-and-bailey castles, this area was named 'Imperial Hill' because of its importance to the monarch. Motte-and-bailey castles were used to control the people and, in order to rebel against William more than 900 years ago, they would have to attack the castle - a bad move. Other than this, lots of Imperial Hill had been built in the Tudor times, these buildings still intact *Royal Hill: home to 3 other motte-and-bailey castles, this place was also of importance. By the 19th century, Royal Hill's construction was underway; however, by the 1960's, Royal Hill was directly in the way of the new central ringway, so much of it was bulldozed in order to make the project a reality. Very few of the original Royal Hill exists, along with the ringway itself - they have been replaced with a new housing scheme and a more modern, underground one respectively City centre (formerly a mixture of Tudor, Georgian, Victorian and Edwardian and then late 20th-century modern, now a recreation of what it was pre-WWII) Slightly north, above Centenary Green and Blossom Hill (suburbs not detailed on the map): 1966 - 2034 *Red Ringway: the area which refers to the perimeter around the Red Ringway; many deteriorating historical buildings and lots of concrete surround the area, the only ringway to have little amounts of greenery *Blue Ringway: the area which refers to the perimeter around the Blue Ringway; there is a lot of trees and many concrete office blocks surround its area *Green Ringway: hence the name, it is the greenest of the three ringways - there are fewer buildings than the other two and lots of trees line the passage *Clambering Junction: a very messy, spaghetti junction - it connects Chimney Hill, Marldon, Stonebrook, and Luxor *Chimney Hill: lots of deteriorating old specialist shops (most of which have not even central heating), but a new building project has since taken over to attempt to enliven the area - the operating old shops are not particularly well preserved, lots of them are missing original features such as brickwork, stonework, upstairs fireplaces, etc. *Marldon: lots of modern apartments and highrise offices, huge lack of trees *Stonebrook: the well-preserved part of the city centre, most of its buildings standing since the 19th century, but is highly overshadowed by the tall towers of its neighbouring suburbs - home of the city's Cathedral *Luxor: incredibly modern, the centre of Avenir's economy, but has been in decline since the city's council proclaimed that it would be gone by 2035 *Undulating Green: overlooks much of the modern city centre, there is lots of trees and a few parks; however, many modern university student houses were constructed to the southern end of it and was designated a student living area because of its convenient closeness to the Avenir University *Northern Heights: 'Avenir's own New York', an area almost entirely inspired by that of the USA's New York City, with many tall buildings and lots of busy, wide roads. 2034 - present *Red Ringway: the ringway is no longer existent as of the 2035 demolition scheme, but the suburb has retained its name; the historical buildings have been refurbished and renovated and lots of mock-Georgian and mock-Tudor buildings have been constructed to try and replicate what formerly stood there *Blue Ringway: now the site of the 536m high Regency Tower, which is surrounded by mock-Victorian shops and lots of trees in a swift transition from old to new. This part of the city centre holds lots of supermarkets, something which most of the city centre lacks as a result of the building restrictions *Green Ringway: most of the trees still remain but the area has been significantly built up - now houses some of Avenir's most recognisable streets, namely Royal Amber St., Anew St., Susurrus St., Cognate St., Sibilance St., Tempest St., Purple St., Tenenbaum St., etc. *Clambering Junction: something Avenir wants to be forgotten, the junction no longer exists, all traces of it removed. It has been designated the more 'practical' area, comprising of many hospitals, fire stations, police stations, train stations, etc.. It has been made this way because of its convenient location, in the centre of all of the city centre suburbs *Chimney Hill: now part of Stonebrook, Chimney Hill's deteriorating old shops have been refurbished and lots of its new developments have been abolished and demolished. Most of it is now specialist shops *Marldon: all of the towering office blocks are gone and lots of trees take their place; because Marldon is remembered for having so many tall buildings, it was decided that many tall Edwardian-themed buildings would be constructed. One of the most famous examples of this is Nettleford Square, which has many iconic tall buildings, namely Orange Building, Squadron Building or Portsmouth Building *Stonebrook: little change to the area, a few modern buildings have been replaced including the Avenir Central Station, which was formerly Edwardian but was replaced twice in 1967 and in 1989 *Luxor: all gone by 2035, conforming to the plans made by the council. There was controversy and quasi-dismay surrounding its new replacement *Undulating Green: the student houses have been surrounded by tall apartments in similar style to that of Marldon, most of its greenery still remains *Northern Heights: not much change since the 60's, but modern tube stations have since been put in as well as new traffic lights, etc. to fit the demand. A few tall buildings have been constructed near Hale Bridge, which connects it to Stonebrook South Avenir Below the city centre, Verdant Heathland, Aberlard's Fort and Royal Hill: *Rickety Moor *Blossom Hill *Ambrose Hill **Ambrose Green (now Ambrose Hill) *Fishmarket *Redenham *Rickety Hollow *Ashfield *Southend Periphery (formerly the city centre) *Centenary Green (formerly Blossom Hill) *Blithebeth *Bell Heath *Genesis Heath *The Old Chantry/ Chantry *Magna Wood *Wood Brown *Harbor Inn *Lackland *Crusadesley *Gospel Green *Edison Heath *Woodworth *Biding Architecture As stated above, Victorian-styled (Gothic) architecture is the most common in Avenir, followed by Georgian style. Traditional red brick, as well as sandstone, were prominent building materials, and the most common, with examples being used in the Town Hall, the Avenir Secondary Grammar School, and the Wood Green Hall. The elaborate stonework was also a common aspect of buildings, frequently appearing on detailed front facades. Sash windows were also key components of these buildings. Most streets featured iconic Victorian terraced buildings, which dominated many roads with their compact sizes. Wood was also used on buildings such as Eureka House and The Trinidad, both of which appear on Trinidad Rd. They are the largest homes in Avenir. Wood became a strong material because Americans started to immigrate in Avenir between 1875 and 1888, and they brought their materials along with them, and so, Queen Anne styled houses were built. The Avenir Shopping Mall is the largest shopping mall in Western Europe, at 88 acres, housing almost 70 shops. There are very few postmodernist buildings in Avenir as a result of Thomas L. Thames' plans, but there are a few 1960's buildings that surround the Avenir Redbrick University. The student accommodation buildings were 1960's flat buildings, renovated between 2008 and 2018. The tallest building in Avenir, the 536-metre tall Regency Tower, is a Grade II-listed building that is of the modern style. It is one of the few modern highrise buildings in Avenir. The building retains a cylindrical design and has a 94-storey floor count. Overall, Avenir is a purposely pre-modernist city. It combines modern building techniques and technology with architecture, in a way that blends in with the historical buildings around. Notable demolished buildings and streets *The Garden Hotel, 18 Chanticleer St., Ambrose Hill (built 1856, demolished in 1933, replaced with the Coca Cola factory) *The Great Avenir Theatre, 20 Chanticleer St., Ambrose Hill (built 1820, demolished in 1972 - replaced with the Coca Cola factory, later demolished in 2040) *Redenham Manor House, 2 Manor House Close, Redenham (built 1811, destroyed by fire in July of 2014 and replaced with a replica in 2051) *6-12 Trinidad St., Queen's Heath (built between 1873 and 1880, Queen Anne style buildings, rebuilt in 1956 after each one suffered major bomb damage, coupled with a fire, rebuilt in October of 2037) *Red Rose Post Office, 37 High Street, Fishmarket (built in 1850, suffered a direct bomb hit on August 29, 1943, rebuilt in 1966) *Red Rose Police Station, 35 High Street, Fishmarket (built in 1831, demolished along with the remnants of the Red Rose Post Office between 1967 and 1968) *Victorian Avenir Cathedral (built between 1803 and 1901, bombed 3 times in August of 1943, rebuilt in September 1961 - the new cathedral has since been erected on the site between 2033 and 2110) *Avenir University Student chambers (built in 1908 and suffered bomb damage in 1941 - it was luckily saved due to insurance that redeveloped the eastern facade of the building but was eventually demolished in 1996) *Royal Hill Library, Royal Hill (built in 1891 and demolished in 1974 in order to rebuild Middleton Street, replacing it with high motorways leading to the city centre) *St. George's Tower, Ambrose Green (built in 1860, it was erected to represent the thriving British economy - it stood as the tallest building in Avenir, at 78m high, but was torn down in 1933 for a new housing estate) *The entirety of the medieval Chantry Rd., Blossom Hill (completely demolished in WWII, and rebuilt with new highrise office blocks) *Cordel St., James St., Frieda St., Thomas St., part of Periphery St., Newton St., Crown St., Hegemony St., Old Bank St., Factory St., Ambrose St., Hill St., Colmore St., Chimney St., all Fishmarket (most built in the late 19th century, included slum housing and much of Avenir's ammunition factories, mostly bombed in WWII, but large portions were demolished in the 1960's and 70's and replaced with modern tower blocks and townhouses, no industry was retained) *Redenham High St., part of Periphery St., Oakhouse St., Red Ln., part of Sawyer Rd., Redenham (mostly bombed in the war, the former redeveloped in the 1970's as a result of poor maintenance) *Most of the city centre (bombs landed on the factories as well as many different streets, these bombs taking up a small percentage of the loss, but as it was considered too 'old fashioned', lots of money was poured into its demolition and reconstruction around 1966; it was completed in 1974) *Avenir's border suburbs: Redenham, Bell Heath, Wood Brown, Rickety Hollow, Royal Hill, Harbor Inn, Crusadesley, Edison Heath, Rickety Moor, Verdant Heathland, Redwood, Grim Hill (mostly demolished and replaced with modern residences because of the lack of housing, also considered modern and a symbol of Avenir's modernity - all of these buildings have since been replaced) Technology Avenir is surprisingly a technologically-advanced city, which contrasts its old-fashioned building style. It is the first British city to have 100km/h trams that go around the entire city (faster than the London tubes). The tram concept was used specifically to illustrate that Avenir isn't stuck in with history. The highrise Regency Tower in the Avenir city centre is a perfect example of Avenir's technological advancement but in a more futuristic, modern way. It features modern kitchen units with electric equipment, etc. and is a perfect example of headquarters for any company: spacious, modern and open - the openness was part of the building's design, because Avenir's open workshops were renowned for being very busy, but also open in the sense that people were intrigued by the happenings inside - this encouraged architects trying something new to still stick with older principals. Most modern technologies had found its way into older houses - several old-fashioned Edwardian houses across Greenhill Grove were renovated from 1970's style to modern, with older styles - e.g. coaving and non-functional fireplaces, but kitchen units that are electric-heated, etc. A typical house in Avenir would attain this kind of style because many people that choose to live in the city believe in those ideals. Gallery Ambrose Hill Millfield_Road_North.png|Millfield Road North (east), Ambrose Hill - 1934 photograph Millfield_Road_North_west_side.png|Millfield Road North (west), built on flat land and visible from the east Ambrose_Hill_High_Street_regeneration_1966.jpg|The corner of High Street and Woodville Road being regenerated, which leads to Millfield Road North - a modern shop is being constructed in the place of a historical one which was bombed in 1943 (the building on the right no longer remains) Brook_Ln_1953.jpg|Brook Lane in 1953 - none of the buildings in the photo still stand and were replaced with modern office blocks in 1971; however, in 2034, the buildings in the photo were rebuilt in the same spot Ambrose_Hill_Museum_bomb_damage.jpg|181 Shofer Street, the South Avenir Museum, leading up to Fishmarket. This area was devastated in 1942. Although obscured, much of the back of the building was destroyed, hence the saved exhibits on the right. Ambrose_Hill_High_St._clocktower,_1933.png|The High Street clocktower which, despite losing its spire in 1944, still stands; however, with the widening of the High Street's main road, the clock tower had to be widened itself. The spire has since been repaired Ambrose_Hill_bank.jpg|The Ambrose Hill central bank, situated on the corner of Factory Street and the High Street - the building and lamp posts all still remain King's_Road,_Ambrose_Hill_1939.jpg|King's Road, 1939; these Georgian buildings have been listed since the day constructed and were once owned by architect M. Webb, who designed lots of famous Avenirian buildings in the 19th century Ambrose_Hill_train_station_rear_entrance.jpg|The ruined rear entrance to the Ambrose Hill train station, which was completely incinerated by a large ember caused by an incendiary bomb in 1941 - this part of the building no longer exists Ambrose Hill Train Station modern.jpg|The repaired Avenir Train Station Tudor_buildings,_Ambrose_Hill.jpg|Two Tudor buildings near the border with Blossom Hill VE_Day_parade,_1945.jpg|The VE Day parade outside of Lilian's Market (now the South Avenir mall), 1945 Ambrose_Hill_Woodville_Road.jpg|The Albert Fraser building (left) and the Exchange Authority building (right), Woodville Road, 1948 The_South_City_Central_Train_Station,_1938,_Ambrose_Hill.jpg|The South City Central Train Station, situated on Brook Lane, completed in 1931 as the largest in the city but was harshly damaged in WW2 - it has since been re-modernised with the loss of its central terminal 128_High_Street,_Ambrose_Hill,_1959.jpg|The largest timber-framed building in South Avenir, this Tudor building has been retained completely, hence its listed status - it was split into two different shops in 1919 Ambrose_Hill_Market_Square.png|Ambrose Hill Market Square, 1966 - the new train line from the renovated South City Central Train Station is visible, and the building on the second far right in the foreground is having its windows replaced Brook_Lane_Agricultural_Market.png|The Brook Lane Agricultural Market, which merged the three buildings on the right; on the left is St. Dunstan's Church, photo taken in 1964 Juggernaut_Building_Ambrose_Hill.jpg|The Juggernaut Building on the corner of Factory Street in the midst of a destruction scene in 1945; after heavy bombing, the building itself was damaged, its neighbours flattened Oliver_Street,_Ambrose_Hill,_1949.jpg|The picturesque Oliver Street, a small and quaint road beyond Brook Lane. The_Ambrose_Hill_Institute.jpg|The Ambrose Hill Institute situated on the corner of Factory Street; the institute comprises of a dance ballroom, a private cinema, a downstairs European cuisine and an upstairs party room. This building, unlike most on Factory Street, survived the war unscathed Ambrose_Hill_Factory_Street_1989.png|The new cinema and American-style restaurant next to one of the Council House buildings Bistro_7,_Ambrose_Hill,_1928.jpg|Bistro 7, an old Tudor pub existing in Ambrose Hill since 1907 - formerly an inn Ambrose_Hill_M._Webb_emporium.png|The M. Webb emporium, situated on the corner of Millfield Road South and Brook Lane. However, with the almost absolute demolition of the ephemeral Millfield Road South, the precious gem was lost in 1966. The_Parade,_Ambrose_Hill.jpg|The Parade situated at the back of Brook Lane and Millfield Road North. Almost clandestine (because of its history of crime), there is only a single way to access it, making it relatively secret. The rear of St. Dunstan's Church and the river shows that this is the rear. Upper_Monyhull,_Ambrose_Hill.png|Upper Monyhull, situated on the brink of Ambrose Green Orange Row, Ambrose Hill 1931.jpg|Orange Row, Ambrose Hill, 1931 Rites Street.jpg|Rites Street, located off Factory Street - it leads up to Millfield Road South, which was formerly known as 'Ample Road' Ambrose Hill Upper Woodville Road.png|Upper Woodville Road on the corner of Fisher Street, the empty space on the right being the space of a destroyed Edwardian building Northern Heights Northern_Heights_1929.jpg|The corner of the newly completed Forde Street - everything in the photo still remains Colleran Street Financial Tower.jpg|Built in 2005, the Colleran Street Financial Tower took the place of Tower 12, an aluminium building built in 1966 Northern Heights Train Line 1952.png|The newly completed Northern Heights Train Line, finally completed in 1952 after 30 years - through decline - of trying to get a train line to circle the entire financial district Northern Heights from Blue Ringway.png|The view of Northern Heights from Blue Ringway, 1956 Downtown Northern Heights.png|Downtown Northern Heights, 1956; this area has since been thoroughly developed Northern Heights Financial District 1964.png|The Northern Heights Financial District, 1965, with many banks and highrise offices; this area was redeveloped in the mid-2030's and is presently one of the most prestigious business addresses in Europe Northern Heights Avenir Gazette offices.jpg|The designated offices for the Avenir Gazette newspaper, all buildings still remain Northern Heights redevelopment catchment area.png|The catchment area for the redevelopment of Northern Heights in the mid-1960's, most of the buildings in this picture no longer stand Northern Heights road meander, 1966.png|The Northern Heights road meander, constructed in 1966; the construction of such an astronomical project resulted in the destruction of many 1920's buildings, as shown by the brusque 20's buildings on the side, luckily preserved Category:Dragon's Creations Category:Locations